


Special Stage

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Couples Dance, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute yugyeom, dance cover, feminine Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Hoseok had always been drawn to Yugyeom. From their first meeting to their special stage.





	Special Stage

It was at an award show where they first met; the JYP rookie group had just come off stage from a captivating and surely tiring performance that was evident by the slight sweat dripping down their flushed faces. BTS wanted to congratulate the new group about their performance so they made their way over to the groups dressing room where the 7 of them were let in while GOT7 were getting changed into clean clothes.

"Hey, we thought we would come and congratulate you on your performance" Hoseok was pulled from his looing around by the leader's voice who was now talking to the other group's leader JB. Jaebum shook the man's hand and then introduced everyone in the group one by one. Mark was seated on the couch already changed and ready along with Jinyoung and Jackson. Youngjae was sat in the makeup chair getting a touch up with Bambam annoying him.

"And finally we have our maknae and main dancer Yugyeom." Hoseok looked over to who Jaebum was calling over. He was tall, close to 6 foot with pink hair that framed his pale face, it was easy to see that he was young with his jaw not being sharp but hidden by the small amount of baby fat still present. However, Hoseok was immediately drawn to the dancer with a beautiful face and long legs that made him tower over everyone including himself. The small "Hello Hyung's" with a high-pitched voice that was surprising due to the size of the frame made the other main dancer smile, the boy was cute. Especially when he skipped away to hide behind Jackson.

Hoseok couldn't help but love how the 18-year-old moved so fluidly on stage, how he looked so different to when he was off stage. On stage, Yugyeom was so confident and sexy but when they approached the group off stage he was shy and cute not wanting the be the center of attention. From then on he was automatically drawn to Kim Yugyeom, a beautiful name for an equally beautiful boy that Hoseok knew he would never get off his mind. He stood back and watched as the two groups interact, but his view always drifted to the other dancer that was standing behind everyone.

From then on Hoseok's eyes were from then drawn persistently to the pretty maknae, even when he didn't know he was staring, his own golden maknae Jungkook would point it out and tease him about it. As much as he denied the fact he was always observing the tall dancer, he knew he was slowly falling for the younger, for the cute boy that flushed red when his dancing was complimented and always replied with a timid "Thank you Hyung but you are a much better dancer".

Over the years the two groups got closer, always gathering together in one of the dorms when they had the chance or finding each other at shows they were both attending. Jungkook had become close to the other maknae, so Yugyeom was at their dorm more which didn't help Hoseok with his growing feelings as he watched the boy giggle and laugh at the maknae lines stupid jokes. He usually tried to stay away but Yugyeom seemed to admire the older man's dancing, and constantly dragged him to the dance practice rooms where they shared moves and danced together until they couldn't move and lay together on the floor laughing.

It was just before the 2017 MAMA awards that his and Yugyeoms companies had a great idea, they had suggested doing a duo sexy dance at the MAMA awards, which the show producers and directors gratefully accepted as the pair doing a cover dance had dropped out, so they needed someone to fill in space. So, when they agreed they were told they would be learning the same dance that the duo before was doing but they had never expected it to be what it was.

The first day they met the choreographer was when they found out about what dance they would be doing like what the song was or type of dance but when Hoseok found out he couldn't help but feel his pants grow tight at the idea, whereas Yugyeom was blushing heavily at the news of the sexual dance "Okay so you have 6 weeks to learn this 7-minute routine. You two will be covering Ratata and Trouble Maker and Yugyeom you will be the female role" The red hue that crawled across the bridge of Yugyeoms nose made Hoseok smirk as he knew the nature of the dance.

The boy was shy but agreed, willing (hoping) to get that close to Hoseok, with a single question. "I'm not gonna have to wear heels, right?" The choreographer laughed and shook his head telling Yugyeom that he wouldn't need to wear high heels as he was tall already but that there was a possibility of a very feminine outfit to which Yugyeom spluttered while Hoseok choked on his own spit at the image that passed through his head. Pushing it away he carried on with the practice.

"We would have to get permission from our companies, wouldn't we? This dance is two males doing a very sexual couple dance" Hoseok couldn't help but wonder about what was going to happen if their companies found out they were doing this but the answer he got wasn't expected by either of them. "It's fine, the companies agreed as it promotes Homosexuality in Asia. So, you have clearance to do it"

After that debate was over they spent weeks working on the choreography with a lot of blushing from Yugyeom when it came to being face to face with the backup dancers as well as the other idol and the fact that Hoseok's hand had to slip to his inner thigh didn't help his burning face. The older dancer though couldn't help but get slightly aroused when he was touching the younger like he was or when Yugyeom had to grind on him. He couldn't help but want to kiss the heart-shaped lips that were so close to his face so many times in the dance. He knew he was whipped.

The weeks passed quickly, they were rushing around doing stage rehearsal which was embarrassing, there were some other groups that were present, watching with wide eyes as Yugyeom and Hoseok came together in different moves that were very sexual in nature. They were both glad however that BTS and GOT7 weren't at the rehearsal yet, the two hadn't even told the groups what type of dance they were doing, deciding to wait for them to see the stage themselves.

They rehearsed twice before they were taken backstage to get their outfits checked and fitted. The two hadn't seen the outfits yet so they were in surprise when the two saw them. Hoseok was to wear a white dress shirt tucked into tight black jeans and dress shoes which was relatively normal, Yugyeoms, however, made even Hoseok's mind haze with lust just at the look of it. It was a tight waist corset and a black top underneath with long lace sleeves, the bottoms were black shorts that didn't go to mid-thigh and boots to go with it. All in all, Yugyeom looked very feminine and sexy as fuck.

When Yugyeom was dressed Hoseok nearly drooled from how sexy the boy looked. He had a curved waist because of the corset, his neck was adorned with a black choker and the shorts, he loved the shorts. They left long milky legs out that he could see had been shaved or waxed for the occasion. The older dancer could feel his body heating up at the look of the shy, cute Yugyeom dressed like that. His feelings really couldn't be helped now, he loved the boy too much. He wanted to love Yugyeom thoroughly away from the cameras and staff, but he would have to wait.

After all the embarrassment they were ready to perform the stage, their groups were sure to be shocked.

It was halfway through the award show that the two were collected, their groups staring at them puzzled at what was going on. Yugyeom smiled coyly before bowing to his Hyung's and following the staff member to where he was to get ready. Hoseok was close behind as they both got dressed and had their makeup and hair done Hoseok's natural while Yugyeoms was Smokey eyes and deep red lips. Microphones were put on and soon enough they were both in the wing getting ready for their cue. They were both then called onto the stage in the dark as Yugyeom sat on the sofa with his backup dancers as Hoseok got into his spot.

Soon enough the music started as the lights brightened.

When the music started they both got into character, Yugyeom sat with his female dancers watching while Hoseok did his solo dance with the dancers, the crowd cheering as he moved seductively. Yugyeom was just as entranced by the older man. He could easily watch the man as he was safe for a while until his part to join as he was in the back hidden. But his turn to join was close and soon enough it was time to be as seductive as he could, release his inner woman and do his best.

To say GOT7 and BTS were surprised was an understatement. They had never seen a stage like this between two men, but the fact that it looked natural really left them shocked. GOT7 and BTS were seeing a different side of their two main dancers that they had never seen before and to be honest it scared them how fluid and right it looked. It was how an exact replica of how the original couple did the song with every wandering hand and movement that made it seem like it was their own creation.

From the stage Yugyeom was keeping an eye on his group, he watched closely as Bambam realized first that it was, in fact, their maknae that was on stage, hitting Jackson who was sat next to him pointing and talking rapidly. Then Jinyoung and Jaebum were nearly spitting out their water as they watched him grind and touch Hoseok so intimately, getting so close to someone like they had never seen before. Jackson and Youngjae seemed to be fangirling over them as he could see them clapping excitedly while shaking a wide eyes Mark who never took his eyes off the stage.

He knew that when he got off stage he was going to be bombarded with questions and lectures about how he should have told them about the stage. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a JJParent meeting about how their maknae was growing up so fast and dancing like that with another man on stage in front of millions of people.

Hoseok, on the other hand, was watching as his own group watched silently how he danced with the maknae of their close group. He could see the smirk on Suga's face as he put a thumbs up at the dancer in approvement. Namjoon and Jin seemed to be conflicted on the matter, them both looking as if they were going to lecture him but then they were smiling at him, cheering him on. The maknae line was sat stock still, eyes wide as he touched the inside of Yugyeoms thigh, he could see from the distance, but he could tell the three of them would be blushing.

And just like Yugyeom, he knew he would be grabbed and questioned after their performance. By the way they all looked at him, they were proud but confused about what they were watching.

They stood in their final position of Yugyeoms back to the camera, the small sheen of sweat dripping slowly down his flawless skin, over perfect lips and Hoseok couldn't help himself anymore. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the youngers who jumped in surprise at the sudden attack but soon melted into the kiss that was hidden from everyone else. Their lips moving in sync as they forgot all about what was going on around them but soon enough they pulled away.

When the lights faded they quickly left the stage and before Hoseok knew what was happening Yugyeoms lips were on his, moving gently that Hoseok couldn't help but to reciprocate it. They only had a small amount of time before the two groups would be on them and pulling them away but that didn't stop or reduce the amount of love and passion shared through the simple and gentle lip lock.

When they pulled away Yugyeom was biting his lip nervous while Hoseok was grinning at the cute boy. He decided that now was the best time to tell Yugyeom how he felt, how he loved the boy so much and always had from the first moment they had met. He wanted to tell him how much he wanted to make the younger his so no one could take him away, he would hide the younger away so no one else could have him. So, that's exactly what he did, backstage at the 2017 MAMA's Hoseok confessed his love.

"I love you Gyeomie more than anything, I really do. I would give up dancing if it meant being with you forever. I want you to be mine so no one else can have you. Only me. Will you be mine Yugyeom? Will you let me love you?" Yugyeoms lips pulled up at the edges with the soft confession of love back. Yugyeom wanted to say so much more but they had run out of time with one last sweet kiss they were pulled from one another as their group members caught them. None of them were listening though, the warmth of their pinky fingers still entwined the only thing on their minds, they never were too far from each other and now they were inseparable.

Hoseok's life couldn't have been any better now, with the man he loves and adores curled up at his side as their warmth was shared, so unbelievably stuffy but not enough to make them pull away from their embrace. The familiar and comforting weight of the younger head on his shoulder as long, delicate fingers drew random patterns on his bare chest. 

Slight nails scratching gently over dark red and purple bruises that littered pale and formally unblemished skin, bruises of the best kind that Hoseok would have to blame on something other than the sharp bites the other had left during their night together. Petal-like lips that Hoseok could never tire of kissing moving over his collar bone as the other male sang softly with the voice of an angel that whispered words of love and passion on a regular basis.

Looking down, Hoseok found the youngers doe-like eyes, the same ones he would stare into as they made love and gave each other everything they had. He loved how they would sparkle and lighten when he was around, watching him like Hoseok was the only one worth looking at in the whole world. How they would darken and glass over as he gave the younger his heart and body during their moments of pleasure, moments he would never forget. The smile that pulled at his own lips would never be enough to show the other how much he adored and loved him, words could never describe his passion and need for the younger man, but God did he try.

Rolling over he laid the man down, using his elbows to stay above him as he slipped between long legs that would automatically fall open to accommodate his body. Stroking a thumb over the high cheekbone Hoseok scanned the whole of his face, taking in every detail like he had done a thousand times. 

The cute mole under his right eye a prominent feature that he had pressed his lips too many times before, and the way his face would adorably scrunch up when he did. Leaning down he placed his own slightly chapped lips on the tip of his nose causing it to scrunch and light giggles to tumble from grinning lips.

Arms came to wrap around his shoulders as he pulled back up smiling sweetly at the younger man. Brushing a strand of black hair off of the pale forehead Hoseok ran his hand down the side of his face with his knuckle them coming to rest on the prominent collarbone that had teeth marks and bruises that he had left.

It was now quiet as the two observed and admired one another's body. Lying down Hoseok lay nibbles and open-mouthed kisses down his sternum, hands following and holding onto strong ribs loving the way he arched up into his mouth. Lips slid over the soft expanse of skin on the youngers stomach, where Hoseok was all muscle and sharp lines, his lover was all soft and curvy just how the older loved him. Hands then came to run up strong muscled thighs, defined from years of dancing, and pushed it up as his lips and teeth came down of the soft skin getting a whimper. His warm breath dancing over the sensitive skin making the younger writhe and squirm with need.

Hoseok could stay like this with the younger forever, taking him apart with soft touches unless the other wants it rougher, in which he would comply happily wanting to give him everything he wanted. Sliding back up the body, running strong and firm fingers over all the skin he could, Hoseok came back up to the man's face that would now decorated with a scarlet hue. Kissing him swiftly and innocently he took his hands in his own, starting into each other's eyes getting lost in the moment.

Yugyeom reached a hand up to the older man's cheek, running delicate fingers over the slight stubble that was becoming apparent by the shadow. Smiling fondly, he trace his finger tips over the sharp jaw line loving how sharp it was, how manly it made his lover seem. He decided to ask what was on his mind "What are you thinking about baby?"

The older dancer leant into the hand on his face, kissing the palm before leaning down to connect his lips to the others reveling in the love and passion that was shown in the lip lock. He loved the feeling. "I was just thinking about how we got up to his point. Do you remember when we first met?" Yugyeom nodded as nostalgia hit him.

"It was funny, I was so shy to speak to you when we first met. You were such a good dancer and inspiration to me so when we met I just couldn't do anything without blushing" Hoseok smiled at the others confession. He always knew that Yugyeom was a timid person, hiding behind one of his Hyung's whenever he met someone new. Even now when they met a new group he would hold tightly onto one of Hoseok's arms in a way to find comfort and avoid any unwanted awkwardness.

"I know baby, but that was one of the reasons that I fell in love with you" Yugyeom seemed shocked at the sudden words and couldn't fight the blush that burned at his cheeks and nose which got a coo from the older man who pinched his cheek lightly. As much as he hated being doted on and treated like a child he didn't mind when it was his older boyfriend. Yugyeom loved any attention he got from the dancer, even if it meant being teased for being so 'cute' and 'adorable' which he totally wasn't in his mind.

"Gotta say though it was the special performance that gave me the courage to confess to you" Hoseok would never forget the performance that they did, how good his pretty boy looked in his outfit. dancing a female role while he could run his hands over the soft skin of Yugyeoms thighs for weeks as well as on stage in front of everyone. Get so close to the other boy physically and emotionally that it took a lot to keep from pouncing on the other boy before he could confess, but it was all in the past now.

"I love you Yugyeom"

"I love you too Hoseok"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this please comment, and leave kudos. Thank you xx <3


End file.
